


Back Again

by SuperMalfoy_Potter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 14:48:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17489954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperMalfoy_Potter/pseuds/SuperMalfoy_Potter
Summary: Do you go back to finish your schooling and face your past or do you just ignore the world to raise your godson?





	Back Again

“Harry, you have to come back with us this year. Minerva said that it would be worth it to go back. Ron and I are going with or without you, Harry,” Hermione stated as she sat cross legged on the floor in the library of Grimmauld Place.

“What if it’s too painful to go back? I lost everything there, Hermione. Ginny won’t speak to me, Ron won’t speak to me, no one who were friends with me before can look at me the same, Hermione. I just want to fix up Grimmauld Place and live my life out quietly, with Andromeda and Teddy here with me.” Harry said as he went through the books on the shelves. Pulling them off the shelves, dusting them off, and setting them in the piles on the floor, while Hermione organized them.  
“You know that Minerva won’t let you do that. She will write you a letter telling you to get your arse to Hogwarts this year. She isn’t letting any of us that were supposed to graduate last year get out of it. You have two weeks before the term starts, respond before you don’t have a room left.” Hermione went back to quietly looking through the books and organizing them. They finally organized the books in the order they wanted them by the end of the day. They got rid of the furniture and changed the curtains so the entire room was friendlier and less dark.  
“Well, I think this turned out better than I thought it did,” Harry said as he admired the room from the doorway.  
“I’m giving you a week before I tell Minerva, that you aren’t going. I don’t care what you do with that week, but I’m giving you a week. Good night, Harry.” Hermione gave Harry a hug and a kiss before she turned and left the room. Harry could hear the fireplace as she walked through the floo. Harry walked down to the living room as there was a knock on his front door.  
Harry walked over and opened the door to see Andromeda standing there. “Harry, I’ve lived here for the past three months, I think it’s time for you to adapt the wards to let me and Teddy in. I know you don’t want anyone allowed access to your home other than you, but I think Teddy and I are the exception. Don’t you think?”  
“Yeah, sorry, Annie. I just have been busy thinking about whether or not I’m going to go back to school for this final eighth year thing Minerva has given us the option of doing, and with Hermione nagging at me every chance she gets is not helping the situation.”  
“I understand, Harry. Do you mind taking Teddy quick, the little man is getting rather heavy?” Harry took the sleeping Teddy from her arms, and he settled him on his hip. “If you want my opinion, Harry. I think you should go. If not for you, do it for Teddy. He is going to need you and me now more than ever and I won’t be able to get a job. You need to raise him right, for Dora and Remus.” Andromeda stepped inside and shut the door behind her. “I will send you pictures of any moment that you might miss. I would want you here to see them, but I think your schooling is more important right now, Harry. But that’s just my opinion. If you could take him up to his room, I’m going to go and have a lie down myself. The little tike is getting more and more mobile for a nine month old.”  
After she finished talking, she walked upstairs to the fourth floor of the house, which is the only livable part of the house at that moment, and Harry followed her up the stairs with Teddy stirring in his arms. Harry took Teddy into his bedroom and laid Teddy in his crib next to Harry’s bed. His hair now bright pink as his eyes fluttered open, different from the greyish white that it was when he was sleeping.  
What Andromeda said had made up Harry’s mind, so he walked over to the desk that currently in his bedroom while he was fixing the rest of the house. While Harry was renovating his bedroom and attached study were under construction. Harry started with the fourth floor, which is why it’s the only livable floor of the house. Harry sat at his desk and pulled out a quill and some parchment to write Minerva a letter.

Dear Minerva, I wanted to inform you that i have decided to take you up on your offer of coming back for an eighth year. I hope it isn’t too late, for I wasn’t planning on coming back, but had a very nice discussion with Andromeda Tonks about Teddy’s future and decided that what kind of person I would be if I raised him and kept telling him to stay in school if I didn’t even finish school. I understand if the deadline is up I wouldn’t expect you to make an exception for me, but I was hoping that I could come back if you would allow me to. Hope to hear back from you, and if I don’t I understand. Harry Potter

Harry walked over to his owlery to give the letter to his new owl, Herald that Hagrid gave him after the war was over, and he tied it to his leg to send him off to Minerva. Harry then walked back into his room to find Teddy standing in his crib. “Dada.” Teddy mumbled.  
“No, Uncle Harry, little man. Can you say Harry?”  
“Hai.” Teddy attempted.  
“Close enough, kiddo. You hungry?” Harry asked as he picked Teddy up, and started walking out of the room.  
“Num-num.”  
“Yeah, kiddo, num-nums.” Harry walked down the stairs and down the hall to the lower room where the kitchen and dining room were. Harry set Teddy in his highchair, and walked over to the cabinet, and he started riffling through what he had. He pulled out two different bottles and held them out to Teddy. “You want these num-nums or these num-nums, kiddo?”  
“Num-nums.” Teddy muttered enthusiastically towards the bottle in Harry’s left hand. “Num-num, num-num.”  
“Alright kiddo, num-num.” Harry set the one bottle down and uncapped the bottle that Teddy gestured to.  
“You know you aren’t supposed to encourage their talking habits, you are supposed to correct them.” Someone stated causing Harry to look up.  
“Minerva, how nice of you to drop by. I assume you got my letter.”  
“Yes, are you going to take my advice or not.”  
“I only correct the speech that matters, and that’s calling me dad and Andromeda mom. Other than that we can correct his speech when he gets older to understand the difference.”  
“Harry, you are going to make a great parent one day, but you are right I am here about your letter. I do have a place for you but you might not like it, you see we’re still bringing in first years and moving them in the former dorm of the seventh years that were supposed to graduate so there is no room for the eighth years in the house common rooms so I have a common room set aside for the eighth years, but there are only so many rooms, and I’m putting two people in each room unless I have to, but I’m assigning room based on when you reply so there isn’t a house barrier your all just kind of thrown in together.”  
“I don’t care who I bunk with, Minerva. I just know that I have to go back for Teddy’s sake. Don’t treat me special because of who I am or what I did. Bunk me with whoever you want.”  
“All right, Potter, but when you find out who you’re bunking with you can’t yell at me.”  
“I won’t complain. Promise, I’m only assuming that girls will be bunking separately from the boys,” Harry joked.  
“Yes, Potter, Granger and Weasley won’t be bunking with each other. Good day, Potter. I’ll see you on the first day of school.”  
“Yeah, I’ll see you, Professor.” Minerva walked out of the room and Harry heard the front door close behind her as she left. Harry turned back to Teddy to find that he had covered himself in the jar of baby food that Harry was about to feed him. “Merlin, Teddy. I don’t pay you any attention for a few minutes and you cover yourself in your food. Now, you get this jar.” Harry stated as he picked up the deserted jar on the table and opened it.  
He feed Teddy the baby food and then carried him back upstairs for his bath and bed time. In the end both of them were covered in the baby food and soaked, so Harry finished giving Teddy a bath and put him to bed in his pajamas, and then he went to take his own shower. When he finished, he got ready for bed, and climbed in bed. He pulled that days paper off his night stand and started reading it. The headline read: MALFOY FAMILY OFF ON ALL CHARGES AGAINST THEM. Harry smiled as he read the headline, it meant that his letter worked, and he hoped that they would never find out per instructions in his letter. Harry started reading the article and it read:  
The Malfoy family’s trial came to an end yesterday and the results surprised almost everyone. Narcissa and Draco Malfoy were released without a hitch, but Lucius was sentenced to a year in Azkaban. It seems that the Malfoy family has an angel looking out for them, and they seem to be working in over drive to get them off.  
Our sources say that a letter was sent to the Wizengamot as a recommendation letter. Our source couldn’t find who wrote the letter, because it’s under pretty tight lock and key, but the secret writer must be pretty high up on the totem pole for their word to actually matter to the Wizengamot.  
Draco will be returning to Hogwarts this fall for an extended year as newly appointed Headmistress Minerva McGonagall has offered an extended year to all the students that should have finished their N.E.W.T.s this past spring. A majority of the students are returning, but it is still unknown if Harry Potter is to return or not.

Harry found it funny that an article about the Malfoy’s release somehow ended up talking about him. Harry rolled his eyes, set the paper down, and extinguished his light before falling asleep. Harry woke up three times that night, twice were because Teddy was crying, and the other time was because he heard something and had to check it out. The noise was just Kreacher working on organizing the kitchen cabinets and pantry.  
Harry went back up to bed and realized how light of a sleeper he had become. How was he going to deal with a roommate if a noise from the kitchen four floors down could wake him out of a dead sleep? Harry figured he’d deal with it when that came up. When Harry woke in the morning, Teddy was standing up in his crib looking at him with his favorite colored hair, blue. Harry climbed out of bed and pulled on his pajama pants and went to pick him up.  
“Hey, Kiddo. Do you want something for breakfast?” the little boy wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck and buried his face in Harry’s shoulder. “What’s the matter, kiddo?” Harry asked as he picked up his wand and slipped it into his pajama pocket. He walked out of the room and across the hall to Andromeda’s room. “Hey, Annie. I’m going to make breakfast, are you up yet?” Harry asked as he knocked on the door, but there was no answer. “Annie?” Harry tried again, but there was still no answer. She was never up before Teddy and Harry, so Harry opened the door to find the room empty.  
Harry walked down the stairs and to the kitchen and dining room to find Andromeda lying on the table. “Annie?” Harry panicked as he felt for a pulse, and found one. He sighed with relief as he looked at Teddy. “Grandma’s going to be alright.”  
"Maybe. Maybe not. That all depends on you, Potter.” A male voice said from the corner of the room. Harry eyes meet the man’s and he pulled Teddy closer to him.  
“How did you get in here? No one even knows this place exists with the Fidelius Charm placed on the house.”  
“You’d be surprised, Potter, who you let in when you think they’re your friends. Polyjuice is a wonderful invention. I want to thank whoever it was who invented it.”  
“Which one of my friends did you harm to get in here?” Harry said as he fingered his wand in his pocket.  
“Oh, all of your little friends are in tacked, Potter. I didn’t want to hurt any of them; I wanted to hurt you, Potter.”  
“One of my friends is going to be here soon to help me with my renovation to the house, so you picked the wrong day to come here.” Harry shifted Teddy in his arms as he pulled his wand from his pocket and gave it to Teddy for better access.  
“You honestly think that I don’t know how to place proper wards, Potter?”  
“Fine, you can hurt me all you like but let Andromeda and Teddy go. They did nothing to you.”  
“Nice try, Potter, but do you think I’m that daft? The minute I bring her out of her sleep she is going to send for help.”  
“Not if you put her back in her room with Teddy, and I write her a note saying I went out for supplies. She would never know the difference,” Harry tried.  
“Fine, but I’m reading this letter to make sure there isn’t any funny business.”  
“Fine with me.” The man walked over and picked up Andromeda, and he marched Harry out of the room. Harry obliged, and then asked, “Can I know your name? I’m curious on which Death Eater I’m going to give credit to for this when they find me dead, because that is what you plan to do, right?”  
“Yes, it is, Potter. You can call me Rodolphus.”  
“Lestrange?” Harry asked as he tried to keep the fear out of his voice. They reached Andromeda’s room and they walked in. Rodolphus placed Andromeda on her bed, and then transfigured the settee in the corner into a crib for Teddy.  
“Yes, now place the little boy in the crib.” Harry did as he was told, and then he walked over to Andromeda’s desk and picked up her quill and a piece of parchment. Luckily, Andromeda still had her invisible ink that only she could see. So Harry started his letter.  
Annie, I went out to get supplies, Teddy was still asleep when I left so I put him in your room so he hasn’t been feed yet. I’ll be back soon, so don’t worry. Harry He then added in invisible ink: Annie, Rodolphus Lestrange has me. Get help, he’s going to kill me. Harry  
Harry then handed the note over to Rodolphus and he read it over. He must not have seen anything wrong since he gave it back. Harry then folded the note into a little tent and wrote her name on the side, and then Harry placed it on the night stand. Harry then walked over to Teddy and gave him a kiss on the top of the head. “I’m sorry, little man. I’ve taken way too much from you. I couldn’t take her too. I love you, little man.” Harry left his wand in the hands of Teddy giving Andromeda another clue if the ink didn’t work anymore. Harry turned back to Rodolphus, and he cast a spell to bind Harry.  
Rodolphus then flicked his wand in Andromeda’s direction and then Harry was out. When Harry woke, he was chained to the ceiling, and he was dangling not being able to touch the floor, which was popping his shoulders out of place. Harry groaned slightly as the spell wore off, and he could feel the pain.  
“Ah, Potter. You are finally awake to endure my torture. I’m sorry I got a little spell happy while you were asleep and started already. I hope you don’t mind.”  
“No, of course not. I don’t want to ruin your fun, Rodolphus. Hey, do you have like a nickname or something shorter to call you, because I think after you get started it’ll be a little difficult to call you Rodolphus?”  
“Well, you won’t be doing much talking. It’ll be more like screaming, Potter, so you don’t have to call me anything.”  
“Oh, okay. Just wondering.” That’s when Rodolphus raised his wand and cast the first spell, and of course, it was the Cruciatus curse. Harry jerked and clamped his jaw shut as the spell zapped through him, and Harry did his best not to scream because that was what he wanted. Harry just had to hold out until the Aurors arrived, not knowing how long that was going to be though, was what was killing Harry.  
Rodolphus zapped him over and over with the Cruciatus curse, and Harry held his screams back, and finally, he got sick of not having any results, so he walked over to this table in the back of the room that Harry didn’t notice until then. Rodolphus picked up this short knife that was slightly curved at the end. “You know where I got this knife from, Harry.”  
“No, I don’t. Where’d you get it from, Rodolphus?”  
“My wife’s collection. You remember my wife, yes. Bella was such a lovely woman, but now she’s gone.” Harry made a gulping noise as he realized what was going to happen.  
“You know I didn’t kill Bella, right?” Harry tried.  
“Oh, I know. Molly Weasley will get what’s coming to her as well, but for right now, I’m starting with you, Potter. Which in the end will help me with my revenge on Molly Weasley as well.”  
“What do you plan on doing with her may I ask? It’s not like I’ll be able to tell her when I’m dead.” Harry tried and hoped that it would work.  
“Oh, I guess. Since you’ll be dead anyway. I plan to take everything she loves from her, starting with her husband, and then work my way from the oldest to the youngest child. You would have originally been after Ronald, of course, but you were the easiest target to do first. Lull her into a self-hope that you will be my only victim.”  
“Really, that sounds like fun actually. So after Arthur, you’ll go to Bill, right. How are you going to find him? His house is under a Fidelius charm. Then you’d go to Charlie, right? Who is in Romania, by the way? No one knows exactly where in Romania, but he’s there. Then there’s Percy. Probably the easiest since he works at the Ministry. Then after Percy there is George, who after the loss of Fred, kind of went all paranoid, and no one can get close to him without someone close to him, but after three more of his siblings die plus his father, I’m thinking you won’t even be able to find him. Then if you somehow manage to kill George, you come to Ron and Ginny. They’re going back to Hogwarts this year, so they’ll be under the best protection that the wizarding world has, being inside the school grounds for the next nine months. That sounds like a lot of work, now that I say that out loud. Are you sure you’re up for that?” Harry asked, and then Rodolphus drew the knife back and threw it at Harry, and it lodged in his shoulder. Harry felt as the knife drained him. “Is this coated in Dark magic?” Harry asked.  
“Yes, Potter. It is, my wife loved torture.” Harry bit his tongue as the pain coursed through his veins like fire. “Hurts doesn’t it.” He then picked up another knife that looked identical to the first one and threw it, and it impaled in Harry’s other shoulder. Harry could feel as the knife had the same effect only this one coursed across his skin. He felt like his was burning from the inside out, the pain rippling through him.  
“It’s alright to scream, Potter. I don’t mind; it’s not like anyone can hear you.” Rodolphus picked up a small knife with no curve, the blade was probably the length of Harry’s pinky finger. Rodolphus then walked up to Harry and pushed the blade into his gut. “The human anatomy is very interesting, Potter, did you know that? I know where I can stab you without it being fatal. I love torture also if you haven’t figured that out, Potter, and I haven’t even gotten to the good stuff.” Rodolphus stabbed him over and over again, and Harry was barely holding in the screams. Finally, he pulled away. “Well, you aren’t any fun, Potter. You don’t scream, do you? I guess I’ll have to try something a little bigger.”  
Rodolphus walked back to the table and came back with a sword. Rodolphus didn’t notice the swinging that Harry was forcing, and as soon as Rodolphus was close enough, Harry swung his legs up and around Rodolphus’ neck, turning him so he was facing away from Harry. Harry used his leverage to push Rodolphus down on his knees, but Rodolphus did something unexpected and brought the sword backwards and into Harry’s chest.  
Harry screams as he twists his legs just right snapping Rodolphus’ neck. Harry released him, and he sagged to the floor. Harry dangled from the chains as the pain in his chest coursed through him, and Harry glanced down to see the sword piercing out of his chest, and Harry could start to taste blood in his mouth. Harry tried to break the chains, but all of his energy was draining from him, so he stopped struggling and just decided to hang there and wait for the Aurors to find him, hoping it didn’t take them forever.  
Harry slowly closed his eyes as he let all of the energy drain from him, and he felt as his heart rate started to slow, but it was also getting more difficult to breath as the blood leaked into his lungs. Harry heard a fate noise as he started drifting off, there was a bang, and Harry heard voices but couldn’t make out what they were saying.  
Harry woke up in St. Mungos with a lot of pain in his chest and just all over, causing him to groan. He felt presser on his hand, which made him open his eyes. All he saw was a blurry blob, and he blinked trying to regain focus, when he realized he didn’t have his glasses on. “Glasses?” Harry tried but his voice didn’t work. He started to freak out a little when his glasses were pushed on his face and the person came into view.  
“Harry, don’t try to talk, the Healers said that you might be a little sore for a couple of months. The Dark magic that was in the knives that were very dangerous and could cause some damage if not treated exactly as specified.” Hermione said. “I’m glad you’re awake though, I was getting worried.”  
“How long?” Harry mouthed.  
“You were out for a week Harry, don’t worry though Andromeda and Molly went to Diagon Alley and bought all your books and supplies for school. The Healers said that they will treat you the best they can here for a week and then they will send you to school and still try to treat you there once a week. I’m going to go get a Healer, and send Andromeda a Patronus saying you’re awake.” Hermione walked out of the room, and Harry tried to sit up but his muscles were having a hard time listening to him.  
Hermione came back a few minutes later with a Healer, and he started casting spells over Harry. “Alright Mr. Potter, I’m going to ask you some question and try to answer them to the best of your ability.” He started asking Harry questions and he tried to answer them but he didn’t remember much of what happened. Andromeda came in shortly after the healer had finished his questions, and Teddy was bouncing in her arms.  
“Alright Kiddo, come here.” Harry said, holding out his arms for the little man. Andromeda handed him over to Harry.  
“He has been like this since that morning you disappeared, and he hasn’t let go of your wand since then either.” Teddy bounced into Harry’s arms and wrapped his arms around Harry, poking his wand into the side of his head.  
“I’ll take that back now, kiddo.” Harry said as he took his wand back from Teddy. “Thanks for looking after it for me.” Harry hugged the little boy letting him know that he cared.  
“Harry, did the healer inform you what you can and can’t do, until he gives you the go.” Andromeda asked.  
“Yes, he went through it briefly, but he kind of lost me in the middle.”  
“I have the list at home if you want to look at it.”  
“Alright.” Harry turned to Hermione, and she looked like she wanted to say something. “Hermione, what is it?”  
“You aren’t allowed to do magic, Harry. He said that it’ll drain you, and make you tired, but there was a couple of good things that came out of this.”  
“What’s that, Hermione?”  
“The Weasley’s were here to see you. All of them, Ron and Ginny.”  
“Oh, so it takes me almost dying for them to come to their senses.”  
“Harry, you need to make up with him eventually.”  
“I will, when he decides that I’m worth his time. I’m sorry, Hermione, that’s final.”  
“Alright, I won’t push.” Hermione left the subject drop. The next week went by slowly, but it became bearable when Andromeda would bring Teddy to visit, and soon enough, it was time to be discharged and he was packing the night before the train left for Hogwarts. He finished packing and went to bed, where Teddy was fast asleep curled in his covers.  
Harry picked up the little boy and crawled into bed and slowly falling asleep. The next morning when he woke up, Harry was having his hair pulled on by Teddy. “Hey, little man. What time is it?” Harry looked at the clock on his bedside table, and saw that it was 10 o’clock. Harry climbed out of bed pulling Teddy with him. Harry put Teddy in his crib and walked over to his wardrobe pulling out one of the few outfits that he had left in his wardrobe, after the war Harry went out and bought a brand new wardrobe since he didn’t have that many clothes left after the war.  
Harry pulled on the jeans and dress shirt, and then he walked over to the dresser where he kept Teddy’s clothes and pulled out an onesie and a pair of pants for him. Harry put Teddy in the outfit, and walked out of the room and over to Andromeda’s room knocking on the door. “Annie, you coming?”  
“Yeah, I’ll be out to help you in a minute.”  
“Okay, I’ll be downstairs making breakfast.” Harry walked downstairs and past his trunk at the bottom of the stair where Andromeda levitated it downstairs the night before. He walked to the kitchen where he placed Teddy in his height chair, and pulled ingredients from the cabinet, and he started making food. By the time that he was done Andromeda was sitting in one of the chairs at the table.  
“When we’re finished eating, we’ll leave and get to King’s Cross a little early, so you can regain some strength after we apparate.”  
“Yeah, that’s fine with me.” Harry placed a plate in front of her, and he sat down across from her, and they started eating. They finished eating quickly, and they got ready to leave. Andromeda took Harry’s trunk in one hand and Harry’s hand in the other, while Harry had Teddy in his other arm. They disapparated. They appeared at King’s Cross station, and they got a trolley for Harry’s trunk. They then headed for platform 9 ¾, and they went through the pillar, and placed their things on the train and waited for everyone else to come.  
Harry spent that time tossing Teddy in the air like he liked. Then Harry saw more people starting to come onto the platform, and that’s when Harry saw a group of people with red hair coming towards him. Teddy upon seeing the group changed his hair color to red. Hermione was the first person to greet him with a big hug, and then Mrs. Weasley was on him, hugging the life out of him.  
“Mrs. Weasley, that hurts. Injured remember.” Harry said, and she let go.  
“Sorry, Harry, dear. I’m just glad to see you up and about. How are you doing?”  
“I’m mending. I’ll be better once the dark magic is out of my system.”  
“Okay, just hold out, dear. We’re here if you need us, alright?”  
“Yeah, thanks, Molly.” Harry said as he pulled away, with Teddy still in his arms.  
“Oh, look at how big he’s gotten. You need to bring him over more often, Harry. I’m going to miss him growing up.”  
“That’s not up to me, Molly. You can talk to Andromeda about that, since she’s the one raising him, not me. He’ll be over for Christmas that’s about all I can promise. Well, the train is going to be leaving soon so I have to go, I’ll see you over Christmas break.” Harry gave her a half hug as he walked away and over to Andromeda. “I fixed the wards last night before going to bed. You and Teddy are the only ones allowed inside the wards in anyway other than me. I don’t want another repeat of last week, you can let people in through the front door, but just watch who you let in, alright?”  
“I’m not very social, Harry. I wasn’t planning on bringing anyone over. If I’m going to see anyone I’m going over to their house. Don’t worry, your home will be safe. I don’t want another incident like last week either, because you are the only reason that Teddy and I aren’t in the same condition that you are.”  
“It’s fine. I’d rather it be me than you or Teddy. I’ll see you over Christmas break. Tell me anything that happens with the little guy. I want pictures.”  
“I will, now go. We’ll be fine.” Harry gave her Teddy, and then he gave her a hug and kissed Teddy on top of the head.  
“You be good, little man. Don’t give Grandma any trouble.” Harry ruffled Teddy’s now turquoise colored hair, and he stepped up onto the train and walked to the cabin that he picked earlier, sitting down while Hermione, Ron, and Ginny wrapped up with the family. Harry watched as Andromeda walked away from the train, but Teddy was twisting in her arms to keep an eye on the train and the cabin that Harry was sitting in. The little boy was waving his hand as Andromeda weaved through the crowd, disappearing through the pillar.  
The train pulled away from the station as the cabin door opened, emitting Hermione, Ron, and Ginny. Hermione sat down next to Harry, Ron sat down across from Harry, and Ginny sat down next to Ron and across from Hermione. She looked as if Hermione was getting on her nerves and she wanted to say something to Hermione. Ron was staring at Harry as if he was confused by something and wanted to express that but just didn’t know how. Finally, Harry gave Ron some pity.  
“What is it you want to say, Ron?” Harry said as he turned away from the window to look at Ron. Ron’s mouth opened and closed and then open again.  
“I’m sorry, Harry. I didn’t mean to treat you the way that I did after the battle at Hogwarts. I was just trying to cope with Fred’s death, and so caught up in what was going on immediately with me to not even give you a second look. I’m sorry for that.”  
“It’s alright, Ron. I don’t blame you; I was just waiting for you to make the first move. I don’t mind. I have gotten a lot of work done on the house over the summer. I have the main floor completely renovated and the fourth floor is completely done as well. The house is more colorful and open. It’s not as gloomy as it was before when it was the Order headquarters. Ask Hermione, she helped me reorganize the library last week.”  
“Yeah, we got all of the dark arts books up on the top shelves, and it is a lot less gloomy there now. I like the new style that Harry has going on in the house.”  
“That sounds great.” Ron said, only not as enthusiastically as Harry would have liked. Harry turned back to the window as Ron dropped out of the conversation, and he turned towards his sister. They broke into a small argument that Harry decided not to pay attention to. The time past quickly as they grew closer to Hogwarts and soon the cabin lights were turning on as it got darker outside. They changed into their school robes, and the train came to a stop at Hogsmeade station.  
They gathered their trunks and owls, and started carrying them out onto the platform. Harry waved to Hagrid as they passed him on the way to the carriages. They climbed into the first carriage as it took off, and the carriage ride was quiet as they drew closer to Hogwarts and stopped at the gate. Harry pulled his things out of the carriage, and up to the castle. He placed his trunk with the rest of the trunks and headed into the Great Hall.  
When he walked in he met Professor McGonagall at the door. “Potter, eighth years are to sit at the house tables in the extended area in the back. It’s good to see you up on your feet.”  
“Thanks, Headmistress.” Harry said, which caused her to flush. Harry walked over to the table, and realized that this is the first sorting ceremony that he has been to in three years, and he technically isn’t supposed to be here. Hermione, Ron, Dean, Seamus, Neville, and Parvati joined him at the little table in the back and realized that they were what was left of the Gryffindors in their year. Lavender being gone.  
Professor McGonagall brought everyone to attention as the new first years were brought into the hall by new Transfiguration professor, Penelope Clearwater, Percy’s ex-girlfriend from Hogwarts. Harry leaned over to Ron, and he whispered, “Well, that’s going to be interesting. Wasn’t Percy the one that broke up with her?” Harry teased and Ron gave him a look that said he was glad that things were going back to normal between them.  
“Yeah, I heard that she was taking McGonagall’s position as Transfigurations professor. I wonder who got the other two positions that are missing this year.”  
“Yeah, we’ll see.” Harry pulled back and he saw Hermione roll her eyes at them they watched the sorting ceremony come to an end, and Professor McGonagall stand.  
“Quiet!” She yelled and the room fell silent. “Alright, so this year we have a little change of pace. We lost a few professors last year and some of them were a good riddance, and some were very dear, but we survived. I would like to introduce my replacement as Transfigurations professor, Penelope Clearwater. A lovely student that left six years ago, and was very glad to take up the position in possibility of a temporary position or a permanent position until we have decide. I would also like to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Luka Paxal. He is a British wizard that moved to France for a diplomatic position after he left school and is back to temporarily fill the position until a better candidate comes around,” McGonagall said as she glanced over at the Gryffindor table, and Harry knew she was looking at him. “And finally, we come to our New Muggle Studies professor, Susan Lockerd. She is a muggle-born that was a part of the Muggles relations office at the Ministry before Voldemort closed down the department. She has agreed to join us this year, and it is unknown if she will stay, but we’ll see how the year goes. Now, time to get to the feast. Begin.” She swung her arms out and the food started appearing on the table.  
Everyone started digging into the food, and Harry slowly started eating as he was starting to feel drained. He was starting to get fed up with this being so drained, and he was starting to feel nauseous, which the healer said would be normal. Harry got through one plate of food, and he felt like he was going to throw up. Harry stood and whispered in Hermione’s ear, “I’m going to the bathroom.” Hermione gave him a concerned look as he walked as slowly across the Great Hall as he could without drawing too much attention to himself.  
Once out of the Great Hall, he made a beeline for the closest bathroom, and he closed himself in the stall and vomited into the toilet. He felt like he had just emptied his stomach of the food that he had just put in his stomach. After a while he was just reaching for he had long emptied his stomach. He heard someone knock on the stale door, and he turned to open the door and found it open.  
“You alright, Potter.”  
“Malfoy?” Harry questioned as he picked his glasses off the floor and put them on, bringing Malfoy into view. “What are you doing here?” Harry asked as he sagged against the stall wall.  
“Well, Granger can’t come in here, and I was coming in anyway, so she asked me to check on you while I was in here. You’ve been in here for most of the feast and it’s now over, so she’s freaking out.” Harry sighed as he tried to get up and leaned into the wall as he couldn’t stand up right.  
“I’ve been better. I really hate Dark magic, and the fact that it is almost impossible to treat when you get it in your system.”  
“Potter, can you walk at all?”  
“No, I don’t think I can. I’m just drained right now, and I feel as if I’m drunk.” Harry said as he tried to step forward, but stumbled into Malfoy. Malfoy grabbed Harry’s shoulders to steady him, and Harry leaned into Malfoy’s shoulder. Harry could feel himself drifting off, and he closed his eyes. “You’re kind of warm, Malfoy.” Harry muttered into Malfoy’s shoulder.  
“Alright, Potter let’s get you up to the dorm.” Malfoy picked Harry up and carried him out of the bathroom.  
“Is he alright? Should he go to the hospital wing?” Harry heard Hermione ask.  
“No, he just needs some sleep and he should be good in the morning, Granger.” Malfoy chuckled as he carried Harry up the stairs. “Now, you know where the eighth year dorm is, right?”  
“Yeah, thanks, Malfoy. For doing this for Harry.”  
“Not a problem, Granger. Potter has been through a lot in the past few months, and I’m actually surprised that he decided to come back this year.”  
“Andromeda said that she had a discussion with him on this a couple weeks ago, about how he shouldn’t necessarily do it for himself to start out with, but that he should do it for Teddy, so when Teddy goes to school and if he decides he wants to drop out for some reason that he can’t use it against Harry. Saying that why should he finish if Harry didn’t technically finish, but I think that Harry really does want to finish and is going to love the fact that he decided to come back this year.”  
“So, Potter is raising my cousin’s son?”  
“Well, him and your aunt.”  
“How is she doing? Mother and I have been meaning to go over and talk to her to reconcile, but just haven’t had the time.”  
“She’s doing well. Harry moved her and Teddy into Grimmauld Place with him, and it’s been going well. You can tell she is sad because Dora is gone and Ted is gone and Remus is gone, but she’s doing better now that she lives in Grimmauld Place. You should go and see her I think she would love that.” Hermione said, and Harry could feel himself slipping into sleep and eventually he did. The next thing Harry know is waking up in a bed in his pajamas. He sat up and looked around the room, and found that it didn’t look familiar to him.  
Harry stepped out of bed and almost fell on his face, because he lost his balance. Harry righted himself as he grabbed the post of the bed. After the room stopped spinning, he tried to walk again, and he kept himself up as he walked towards the door on the one side of the room and walked into a bathroom. Harry looked in the mirror, and he looked awful.  
Harry looked really pale, his eyes were blood shot, and he could see the bags under his eyes. Harry knew that something was wrong, but he didn’t know what. Harry was starting to feel light headed again as he walked back through the door, leaning heavily on the doorframe as someone walked in the room. Draco Malfoy? Harry asked himself.  
“Malfoy?” Harry tried but he could feel that if he tried to say something more his energy would drain. Harry could see the look in Malfoy’s eyes though; it was a cross between surprise, fear, and concern. Malfoy rushed forwards and took Harry’s weight off the doorframe, so Harry was now leaning on him.  
“Potter, what did you get out of bed for? You need sleep to regain your energy. Now, you’ve just drained all that you had gained.” Malfoy scooped Harry into his arms, and carried him over to his bed. “Do you not remember anything from last night?”  
“I remember vomiting.” Harry whispered, which must have given Malfoy some more concern as his eyes danced with it. “You don’t mask your feelings very well anymore, Draco. When did that happen?” Harry asked as he lifted his hand and caressed Malfoy’s jaw, rubbing his thumb against his cheek. Malfoy’s eyes showed surprise, and Harry was wondering why, but he could feel his consciousness slipping from him as his hand slipped down the Malfoy’s shoulder and down his arm, coming to rest on top of his hand as he fell asleep.

Draco was frozen, he didn’t know what to do. Was Harry just acting as he would to any of his friends, analyzing them until he understood? Draco decided he would ask Granger later, right now he had to take care of Harry. Draco pulled the covers over Harry and moved him into a more comfortable position on the bed, and then he closed the curtains and walked out of the room.  
Draco walked into the common room that the eighth years shared on the fourth floor, and he found Granger sitting in a chair next to the fire place. “Granger?” Draco said as he walked up to her, and she looked up at him.  
“Malfoy, how is he?” she asked as Draco sat down in the chair across from her.  
“Worse now that he has gotten up and walked around, he literally just drained all the energy that his body had been compiling while he slept, and he drained it out of his system. If he keeps this up he’s going to slip into a coma.”  
“How do you know about this stuff? Sorry, I know; that was phrased wrong. How do you know about this magic specifically? All Dark spells and magic is different depending on the caster and the user and the method the magic is applied to the victim. Sorry, I’ve been doing research on the Dark Arts. Professor McGonagall gave me permission to use the school’s library resources on the subject.” Hermione defended for Draco had given her a questioning look.  
“You said the Rodolphus Lestrange did this.”  
“Yeah, how does that help you understand this?”  
“Rodolphus was my uncle, and he would have used Aunt Bella’s toys to do this. I know everyone of Aunt Bella’s toys and how each one works. She made me memorize them. The twin knives, one sends an imaginary flame through your veins; it make you think that your veins are on fire, but the dark magic that is applied to that one is a curse the slowly drains your energy from your system; the other one has the same real affect when it makes your think that yours skin is on fire, and if you use both it feels as if your burning from the inside out. The sword that you said they found sticking out of his chest; it feeds on our magical core, our magical signature, it slowly eats away at it until there is nothing left, and the short pixie blade; that one is like if you would be shooting the victim with a muggle gun only you’re not; you’re destroying their insides just slowly eating away at their insides. Aunt Bella loved those toys,”  
“They don’t have any affect after being removed right?”  
“If treated properly, which I’m not sure if the Healers at St. Mungos know how to do. Fortunately, I do, but I need to talk to the Healer that was treating Harry and see what they have done to him in the first place, because that might conflict with the magic that I need to cast.”  
“So these spells could still be eating away at Harry.”  
“Ultimately, yes.”  
“And you aren’t worried about that. The sword could do plenty of damage on its own let alone adding the others on top of it.” Hermione was on her feet staring Draco down at this point.  
“Granger, sit. The short blade is an easy fix, regular healing magic does the trick. The twins are just a little trickier, but our main concern is the sword. We don’t know how long it was left in Potter, and we don’t know what the Healers did about fixing it. That’s why I’ve asked Madam Pomfrey to owl to St. Mungos and ask. I’m to bring Potter up to the hospital wing later.” Granger settled back down in the chair and relaxed a little bit. “I owe him my freedom. He doesn’t remember anything from last night but I do, and I know what he did for me and my mother. He may have even saved my father from a worse sentence in Azkaban. I will help him to the best of my ability.”  
“You care about him, Malfoy. I can see it in your eyes. You were once better at hiding your emotions better.”  
“You are the second person to tell me that today.”  
“Who was the first?”  
“Potter.” Draco said as he stood up and walked back to his and Potter’s room not waiting for her response to that. It would have probably been something along the lines of, well then you definitely need to work on that if Harry can notice when he’s half out of it and Harry’s not usually observant. Draco didn’t care, and he knew how observant the raven haired man can be. He noticed things about Draco that even Draco’s friends didn’t even notice. Draco entered their room and glanced over at Harry to see him staring at him. “Potter, are you actually awake this time or are you going to fall asleep on me again.” The raven haired boy’s cheeks flushed which was extremely noticeable on his pale complexion, which made Draco wonder about the raven haired boy’s sexuality.  
Draco could see that he was about to say something so he walked over and placed a finger over his lips. “Don’t speak, Potter. You’ll drain your energy.” Draco removed his finger as he sat down on the edge of Harry’s bed. “So I’m going to cast a spell, and it’s going to let me read your thoughts. I am going to be the only one that will be able to read them. All you have to do is think what you want said and push them outwards like you were actually saying them.” Draco pulled his wand, and Harry noticed that it was the wand that Harry hadn’t given back yet. “Yeah, I found it in your trunk last night trying to find your pajamas. I also noticed that you updated your wardrobe; I do approve of the new choices though.”  
Draco lifted the wand and cast a spell at Harry, and then he put it back in his pocket. “Okay, try to think something at me.”  
I was going to give it back, but I just secluded myself this summer, and I didn’t know if you wanted to see me, and I figured, once I decided that I was coming back, that I’d just give it back at school if you still needed one. Harry thought.  
“Well, it worked. I don’t need it; I got a new one in June. Mother took me for my birthday. I do appreciate the thought though, Potter. You could keep this to be honest, it doesn’t work very well for me anymore.”  
Well, I had it in the nice box it was going to be a nice truce kind of thing, because I thought that we should call a truce, I mean we’re grown adults, and we should be able to stop acting like children. Both of us were pawns in a game of chess that we didn’t want to be a part of, but got dragged down with the ship as it sank and got stuck. Harry exhaled and Draco stopped him from finishing.  
“Potter, even though this exerts less energy doesn’t mean that it doesn’t exert any at all. I accept your truce. I was actually hoping that we could try and be friends this year, since we are bunking together.”  
We’re bunking together? Harry asked.  
“Yeah, you don’t remember anything from last night do you?”  
No, I seriously remember going to the bathroom to vomit, vomiting my guts out, and then you walking in the bathroom and checking on me for Hermione, and it just gets fuzzier after that. Harry thought as his face scrunched in confusion.  
“Don’t try to over think it, Potter. It’s alright if you don’t remember. Well, it’s time to get you up to the hospital wing. Do you trust me, Potter?”  
In theory.  
“Well, suck it up, Potter. I’m going carry you up to the hospital wing.” Harry’s face scrunched up as Draco stood up and leaned down the scoop Harry into his arms. Draco was about walked out of the room, when Harry stopped him.  
I have an invisibility cloak if you would like to use it. Harry stated.  
“Where is it?” Draco asked.  
In my trunk. Draco stepped back in the room and knelt down next to Harry’s trunk, while Harry riffled through his trunk to find the cloak. Harry pulled out a piece of fabric that kind of looked like a blanket, but Draco pick Harry back up after he closed his trunk and Harry threw the cloak over both of them. Draco like this idea, and he closed the door behind them walking into the common room, out the door, and down the spiral staircase that lead to the room. Draco carried Harry to the hospital wing in silence and wondered if Harry had fallen asleep and when he looked over at Harry he saw his eyes open and staring at him in confusion.  
“Why are you staring at me like that, Potter? It’s freaking me out a little.”  
Why are you helping me?  
“Because I know how to fix you, Potter. I just need a little help from the Healer that helped you.” Draco stated that fact, because it was true and because he didn’t want to say the real reason without Harry admitting something to him first. Well, actually admitting it and remembering that you said it.  
That isn’t the complete truth.  
“You will find the complete truth in due time, Potter. In due time. Just let me fix you first, alright?” Draco covered, and he thought he covered pretty well.  
Fine, but I will find out right?  
“Yes, eventually.” Draco walked into the hospital wing, and Harry pulled the invisibility cloak off of them and pushed it inside Draco’s back pocket. Harry trusted him that much; that he would put the cloak in Draco’s pocket and not his own. Draco set Harry down on the bed and walked over to Madam Pomfrey’s office at the end of the wing. “Madam Pomfrey?” Draco asked as he knocked on the door.  
She appeared, and looked Draco up and down. “I sure hope, you have good reason to be asking for a healer from St. Mungos to come to my ward and look at Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy.”  
“It’s not that I don’t trust your ability it’s just I need information from the Healer that you can’t give me, Madam Pomfrey.”  
“What type of information?”  
“What spells were used on Harry during his stay? Things that involve his treatment at St. Mungos, because if they cast one wrong spell, I might not be able to help him, and the entire wizarding world will lose a great person and asset to our survival after the Dark Lord’s demise. This is for Harry, and the rest of the wizarding world, Madam Pomfrey. I can’t risk it.”  
“I understand, Mr. Malfoy. The healer should be here in a few minute, Professor McGonagall has to clear them and give them access to only the path from her office to this ward and back.” Draco walked back over to Harry and sat on the bed, where Harry had fallen back asleep. Madam Pomfrey followed him, and she stopped once her eyes landed on Harry. “Mr. Malfoy, you might have under exaggerated his condition.”  
“No, I didn’t. He looks worse than he actually is. This is a cause of the dark magic that my aunt had on the weapons that her husband used on Harry. Given that the healer gives me the right answers I can fix this quickly.” Draco stated.  
“And if given the wrong answers?”  
“Harry will be more difficult to help, but it’s possible. But if given the extremely wrong answer Harry can slip into a coma and slowly drain of all of his magical essence, slowly dying as everything that makes him who he is drains out of him. After that he will either die a very painful death, or will wake up not having any memory of who he is, what he’s done, and a muggle.”  
“Well, that sounds pleasant let’s hope that doesn’t happen.”  
“I agree, because even if he’s drained and forgets everything and becomes a muggle that might be a fate worse than death. He could still regain his memories, and he could realize what he’s supposed to be and not be able to be that person.”  
“Let’s stop talking about the worst possibility. We don’t even know the answer to these questions that you need to ask.”  
“No, but we need to know what the worst possibility is so we can prevent it, hopefully.” Draco said as the Healer walked into the wing.  
“Ah, Mr. Malfoy. I figured you’d be the one responsible for this. How’s Mr. Potter doing?”  
“Worse, and whether he gets better is going to be determined by how you answer a series of questions, starting with what spells you used on Harry while he was in St. Mungos?”  
“You honestly think that you can do better than me at my own job, Malfoy. I’ve been doing my job since before you were born, Malfoy, before your parents even realized they were expecting you yet.”  
“I can and I will, especially when it comes to this specific case. I know the weapons that were used on Harry. I know exactly what they do and the exact set of spells that can save him. If you give me one spell that doesn’t work with that specific set of spells, the death of the Savior of the Wizarding World will be on you, so give me the bloody spells that you used on Harry, all of them. Don’t leave a single spell out.” Draco ordered, and Draco could see as that realization processed through his head.  
The Healer gave Draco every single spell that he performed on Harry, and the list that was also in his chart that some of the nurses cast on him. “Satisfied, Mr. Malfoy?”  
“Possibly. You are dismissed.” Draco waved his arm and the healer looked at Draco like he just killed his best friend in front of him without a second thought. “Leave, you’ve done enough.” Draco ordered again. And Draco walked over to Harry and he started writing. He wrote in one column the list of spells that he had to perform as the counter to the dark magic. In the second column he wrote the list of spells that the healers and nurses at St. Mungos performed to help Harry.  
“Alright, Madam Pomfrey, now this is where I’m going to need a little help, I think you might be able to help.” Draco said as he brought the list over to her.  
“The Dark Arts aren’t my forte, Mr. Malfoy.”  
“It’s alright this has nothing to do with the Dark Art. This is about spells conflicting with other spells, you do know that, right?” Draco asked.  
“Yes, but I think Minerva might be a little more help than I would.”  
“Well, if you can’t help me then I’ll ask her alright, how about that?”  
“That’s alright.”  
Draco brought the piece of parchment over and said, “Alright, I want to know which of these spells,” Draco pointed to the ones that the St. Mungos employees cast on Harry. “Will conflict with these spells,” Draco pointed to the spells that needed to be cast, “And replacement spells that would work in the same capacity as these spells that would work with these spells.” Draco said as he pointed back to the ones used at St. Mungos.  
Madam Pomfrey looked at the list and she started going through the list and making changes and marking spells off and writing new ones down. Draco watch Harry while Madam Pomfrey retreated back to her office to work through the list. Harry’s eyes would flutter open every once in a while to close again right away. The spells were working faster than Draco intended, and they needed to work faster than anticipated.  
Draco waited for Madam Pomfrey to come out with the new list of spells, and when she did she explained what she had figured out. The list looked perfect to Draco, but he could see the hesitation in Madam Pomfrey’s eyes. “Madam Pomfrey, what’s the matter?”  
“I’m not sure. I feel as if I’m missing something important, but can’t put my finger on it.” Draco looked down at the list and started going through and double checking with his knowledge of the dark magic on the weapons, and he noticed a little miscalculation.  
“Wait, doesn’t this spell only take into account half of what this spell here does, so don’t we need another spell that can counter the other half of this spell.” Draco said as he pointed at a couple of the spells on the list. Madam Pomfrey looked it over and then commented.  
“Yes, but wouldn’t this spell here work for that?” Draco looked that over and they went on conversing like that back and forth until they had ironed out the wrinkles. Draco kept glancing up at Harry to make sure that he wasn’t too far gone. Once they had finished Draco put the parchment down and looked up at Harry to find him looking back at him. “Potter?” Draco questioned, but Harry was unresponsive, he didn’t even blink. “We need to hurry. Start casting those spells,” Draco ordered as he rushed over to Harry’s side, and closed his eyes so they weren’t staring, and then he placed his fingers over the pulse point in Harry’s neck. It was still beating, very faintly, but it was beating.  
Draco heard the incantations being said by Madam Pomfrey as he stepped back and sat in the chair. Draco refrained from reaching out and grabbing Harry’s wrist as that would look strange to Harry, because he would most likely not remember anything after the torture. He would probably be freaking out that he’s sleeping in the hospital wing at Hogwarts. Draco just hopes that there wasn’t any more damage done than that. Draco didn’t hear the incantation coming from Madam Pomfrey anymore and he looked up at her.  
“It’s done,” she said, and then she continued, “How much of his memory do you think he lost?”  
“I’m hoping none. But only time will tell.” Draco stood up and walked away, Granger would like to be there, and possibly the Weasels. Draco wanted to just walk out, but Madam Pomfrey grabbed his wrist.  
“Don’t you want to see if he wakes up?”  
“I do, but I think Granger would kill me if I didn’t tell her.”  
“Oh, that is easy.” Madam Pomfrey pulled out her wand and cast a Patronus and sent it off with a message. Draco then had no choice but to stay, so he sat down and waited for Granger to show up. It didn’t take long as a few minutes later she came running in the hospital wing.  
“He’s going to be alright?” Hermione asked as she ran up to Draco, and she wrapped her arms around him.  
“It’s possible. There are possible memory loss side effects, and he hasn’t woken up yet so we don’t know the damage until he does wake up, if he wakes up.”  
“If? You said he was good if these spells were cast.”  
“Well, first of all, I said he might be alright, it depends on the case, and the damage already done. Second, Madam Pomfrey and I had to improvise a majority of the spells because they conflicted with the ones cast at St. Mungos. So I have no idea what is going to happen. After he wakes if he wakes; this is all very temperamental magic, Granger.” Draco explained, and Hermione slouched into the chair that Draco had just vacated.  
“So, it is still possible for him to lose all memory of Hogwarts, and me and the war and the truth?” Granger asked  
“That is possible, but that scenario is unlikely. Potter will most likely just lose possible at most the past year maybe two years.”  
“So the most important part of his life could be taken away.”  
“But if you would have let me finish, he will most likely gain most of it back, once he starts up where he left off, coming back in bits and pieces. That is the good news, Granger.” Hermione looked over and a smile slipped onto her face.  
“Harry, you’re awake. How are you feeling?” Hermione asked as she stood up and walked over to the side of the bed.  
“I’ve been better. Where am I?” Harry asked as he looked around the room and his eyes landed on Draco. “Malfoy?” Draco could see as the confusion spread across his face, and Draco knew that Harry didn’t remember the last few days.  
“Yeah, I was just fixing you, Potter. Nothing to worry about. I was just leaving.” Draco walked out of the room, and back to the dorm he now shared with Potter.

Harry watched as Malfoy left the room, and he wondered why he felt like he should apologize to him, but Harry could feel Hermione’s eyes examining him. “What is it, Mione?”  
“What is the last thing you remember?” Harry had to think about that question. He wasn’t sure; what kind of question was this. Harry thought back to what he last remembered.  
Harry remember Bill and Fleur’s wedding, he remembered Kingsley’s Patronus crashing the wedding, he remembered running for Ginny and being pushed back. He remembers apparating to where ever they apparated and getting coffee. He remembered Grimmauld Place, Kreacher, and the Ministry. He remembered leaving that Ministry and Ron getting splinched. He remembered Ron leaving and Godric’s Hollow. He remembered getting the sword out of that little pond in Dean’s Forest, and Ron coming back and destroying the horcrux. He remembers going to see Xenophilius Lovegood, and the Death Eaters attacking them. The next thing he remembers is Malfoy Manor, and then things start to get fuzzy.  
“Malfoy Manor. Malfoy was trying to identify me because you cast a stinging hex on me.” Harry said as he looked at Hermione to see how much damage was done, because from the look on her face he had been in some serious trouble and some serious damage had been done. She trusted Draco Malfoy of all people to help her.  
“That’s the last thing you remember?” Hermione tried to clarify.  
“Yeah, everything after that gets hard to focus on and is really blurry. It’s giving me a headache really. Where are my glasses; that might help?” Hermione picked up a pair of glasses that Harry didn’t recognize. “How much am I missing, Hermione?”  
“Harry, its September 2nd, 1998. You’re missing five months of your life. That is better than what it could have been, but there’s still a lot of things that you need to catch up on. Luckily, it’s only the second day of the term, and classes really haven’t started yet.”  
“He’s gone? Voldemort’s gone?”  
“Yeah, Harry. You defeated him on May 2nd. You’ve been living at Grimmauld Place with Andromeda and Teddy.” Hermione stopped when she realized what she had said. She just sat up straighter and looked up at Madam Pomfrey. “Can you get Professor McGonagall to get Andromeda here with Teddy, please? I think she would be the best person to explain this to him.”  
“Yes, I will be right back.” Madam Pomfrey walked out of the room, and Hermione looked back at Harry who looked like he was trying to remember something that he was missing.  
“Can I see Ginny? In my head I haven’t seen her in nine months, and I need to see her.” Harry asked as he sat up and winced in pain a little bit.  
“Yeah, I’ll go and get her from class. She has potions right now, so Professor Slughorn will let her leave. Especially, if it has anything to do with you. I’ll be right back don’t ask any questions until either I get back or Andromeda shows up alright?”  
“Yeah, fine. I’m just confused.”  
“I know, and I hope that we can straighten this out for you so you do remember, Harry. Just give it time, alright?”  
“Yeah.” Hermione walked out of the room, and Harry was left alone in the Hospital Wing. Harry looked around for his wand but saw it nowhere in sight. Maybe Hermione had it or it was back in his room. That’s when something came to him. The eighth years had their own dorms and he shared a room with Draco Malfoy. Was that why Draco was here, and why he helped Hermione? Were he and Draco friends or trying to be friends? Hermione soon came back with Ginny, interrupting his thought as his eyes landed on Ginny. She had changed so much since he last remembered her.  
Her hair was much longer like she was trying to grow it out as long as it could be. She looked skinnier than she used to be, and paler, too. She actually looked rather sickly. Harry wondered if this was because of him or something that happened because of Voldemort or the war.  
“Ginny?” Harry started but Ginny ran up and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a tight embrace. Harry hugged her back, but the hug was different than the ones that he remembered. He pulled her back a little so he could look her in the eyes and see what the matter was, but as soon as her face was in front of his she leaned forwards and kissed him. He had to pull away from the kiss so he could breathe. “Gin, what’s wrong?”  
“Harry, you have no memory of the past five months.”  
“Yeah, I assume, Hermione filled you in. Why? What’s happened in the past five months? I remember very little.” Ginny leaned back in and kissed him again. She pulled back this time right away, and she snuggled into Harry’s shoulder.  
“Ginny, you shouldn’t take advantage. He might remember what happened, and still come to the same conclusion. I won’t say any more than that, but you shouldn’t be doing this. You’re one of my closest friends but Ginny, this is wrong, and you know it.”  
“Let me relish, in him caring about me.” Harry sat up abruptly dislodging Ginny from the bed and she landed on the floor.  
“Alright, someone tell me what is going on right now.” That’s when Madam Pomfrey walked back in the room with Andromeda Tonks following behind her with a nine month old baby in her arms. “Teddy? Teddy Remus Lupin.” Harry said without even having to think about it. Today the little boy was a pale blonde, almost the same color of Draco’s hair. The little boy held his arms out in the air between them and Harry did the same. Andromeda placed the little boy in Harry’s arms and Harry pulled the little boy into his arms and snuggled his face into the little boy’s hair. Harry then started crying as the memories of that tragic day of May 2nd came back to him. Remus, Tonks, Fred, Collin Creevey, and many others.  
Teddy was just like Harry, and he now understood what Hermione was saying. Harry came to the same conclusion Teddy was more important than a relationship right now. Harry needed to grieve before he thought about a relationship with Ginny. Harry could feel the little boy’s hands patting his cheeks and Harry lifted his face to look at the little boy. The little boy in his arms patted the tears running down Harry’s cheek and Harry started chuckling. This little boy is the thing that returned him to present day. The torture he endured to save the little boy and his grandmother; the dark magic that infected him slowly draining him of his magic and energy.  
“Love you, little man.”  
“Wuv you, Hai.” The little boy tried, and Harry just smiled and kissed the top of the little boy’s head.  
“Alright time to go home with Grandma Annie, my little teddy bear.”  
“Rahr.” Teddy expressed, and Harry laughed.  
“Rahr.” Teddy leaned forwards and pecked Harry on the cheek, and then Andromeda scooped the boy out of Harry’s arms. “Thanks, Annie.”  
“You’re welcome, Harry. I think Hermione can take the lead on this now. Miss Weasley, get off the floor and stop pouting. Harry would have come to the conclusion anyway, and you should have seen this coming from a mile away. Come along.” Andromeda said as she pulled Ginny from the room. After they were gone, Harry turned to Hermione.  
“So, uh. Is there anything else that I need to know?”  
“Well, that depends. Draco, I know you’re standing out there, just come in already.” Hermione said as she turned toward the door. Draco stepped out into the doorway and into the room. Draco walked up to the bed that Harry was lying on. Draco sat on the edge of the bed, and he placed his hand on the other side of Harry’s legs.  
“So Potter, what is it that you remember?”  
“Now, everything.”  
“And before?” Draco wasn’t sure if he wanted to hear the answer, but he knew that he had to know. Harry looked him in the eyes, and he gave Draco a little smirk.  
“We were captured by a bunch of Snatchers, and they realized who I was even though our best abilities of hiding it. We were then taken to this house well it wasn’t really a house it was a manor. It was an extravagant manor too, even though I was being taken to my death. We were dragged into the house, and I was placed in front of this rather tall and skinny boy with rather pale blonde hair and pale skin in comparison. He looked me as to confirm who I was, but he wouldn’t say that it was me even though I know he knew it was me as his silver eyes looked deep into mine. Then my memory went blank.” Harry said as he leaned forwards so their noses were almost touching.  
“So the last thing you remembered was looking into my eyes, Potter?” Harry nodded causing their noses to rub against each other. Draco’s hands moved forwards so they were positioned on either side of Harry’s hips. Harry slide his hands forwards so they rested right in front of Draco’s hips.  
“Oh, it was. How much of my encounter with Teddy did you witness?” Harry asked as he leaned in closer. Draco looked around the room and noticed the Hermione wasn’t standing in the room anymore. She must have walked out without them noticing anything; Draco thought that was strange considering how paranoid both Harry and he are. Draco turned his attention back to Harry who was smirking at him. “How much did you witness, Draco?”  
“All of it. I met Andromeda in the hall, and she recognized me immediately. So we talked, and then she said she had to get here to talk to you, so I let her and followed behind her. I wanted to see what would happen. I do like the results, other than the crying, but I like the way that when you saw Teddy it reminded you of everything you were missing in your memories. You are going to be a great parent one day, Potter. I hope that I can see that, and our kids will be able to live civilly.”  
“I think you’re missing my intentions, Draco.” Harry leaned forwards and kissed Draco on the lips pushing at Draco’s lips a little to try and get him to react. After a little prodding, Draco started kissing Harry back. Eventually, they pulled away from each other to breathe.  
“And I think you’re missing mine.” Draco stated after a long moment of panting and silence. Harry pulled back completely, and looked Draco in the eyes.  
“Draco, are you saying what I think you are saying?” Harry asked. Draco leaned forwards so his lips were right next to Harry’s ear.  
“Yes, I did say our children, Harry. It means exactly that. Now, stop fussing and kiss me already.” Draco whispered and then kissed the nook right below Harry’s ear. Harry pulled away and climbed off the bed. He grabbed Draco’s wrist and started pulling him to the door. “Where are we going?” Draco asked.  
“Where do you think?” Harry said as he smirked at Draco while still pulling Draco with him. Once Draco realized what Harry was saying, he started pulling Harry at a run. It was for the better, because Harry doesn’t exactly remember where the common room was because he was passed out in Draco’s arms the night before. They reached the door and Draco said the password and pulled Harry through the common room luckily everyone was either in class or not there as Draco headed across the room to the doorway on the right. They headed up a spiral staircase and then down the hall at the top of the stairs.  
Draco led Harry into their room and to his bed, pushing Harry down onto it. Draco crawled onto the bed and straddled Harry’s hips, and he placed his hands on either side of Harry’s head leaning down and kissed Harry. Harry’s one hand reached up cupping the side of Draco’s face, and his other hand ran down Draco’s back and found his wand pulling it out and casting a locking and silencing charm on the door. Draco pulled away a little bit and looked into Harry’s eyes.  
“Harry, I have a question for you.”  
“Yes, Draco.” Harry’s fingers laced into the hair at the back of Draco’s neck twirling his fingers around it.  
“What did Granger and Andromeda mean that you would have come to the same conclusion about Ginny eventually?” Harry was taken aback by this question, and he opened his mouth to close it again. “You ended your relationship with her for Teddy’s sake I understand that, but I just want to understand.”  
“I didn’t just do it for Teddy. I did it for me. Ginny and I had our relationship while the war was going on, and I don’t know what to do now that it’s over. I’m not the same person that I was before. I don’t know who I am anymore. I needed to find myself again and I couldn’t do that with Ginny because I’ll keep trying to be the person that I was before the war, and I’m not that person. I couldn’t tell her that though, because Ginny wouldn’t take that, and she would keep trying. I told her that I wanted to raise Teddy right, and I couldn’t do that while I was still in a relationship with her while she was in school. In reality it was because I couldn’t live in the past anymore and opened my eyes to new possibilities. Like you.” Harry said not looking at Draco but still playing with his hair.  
Draco leaned down and captured Harry’s lips with his own; Harry pulled back as far as he could and looked Draco in the eyes. “My turn to ask you a question. How long?” Harry asked hoping that Draco understood, because he couldn’t figure out how to say it right.  
“Have I liked you?”  
“Yeah, I didn’t know how to ask it right. So how long?”  
“Longer than I care to admit, Potter, but long before I got this mark on my arm. There’s a reason I do what I do, Harry. That’s why I couldn’t tell her, Aunt Bella. You asked me once why I didn’t tell her. This is why.” Draco said as he placed his hand on the side of Harry’s face massaging his thumb against Harry’s cheek. Harry turned into the embrace, and his hands slide out of Draco’s hair and down his shoulders to the collar of Draco’s dress shirt. Harry pulled the Slytherin tie off and started unbuttoning the shirt.  
Once the shirt was unbuttoned all the way, Harry pulled the shirt out of Draco’s trousers and ran his fingers across his skin and around to his bare back, pushing Draco’s hips down. Draco gasped as the bulge in his trousers was pushed against another bulge. Draco repeated the motion causing Harry to groan against Draco’s lips.  
“Please, tell me this isn’t your first time with a man, Potter.” Draco asked as Harry’s hand slipped inside the back of Draco’s trousers, his finger teasing at Draco’s entrance.  
“Does it seem like this is my first time, Draco?”  
“No, I sure hope not.”  
“It’s not, don’t worry, Draco.” Draco’s fingers pulled Harry’s pajama shirt over his head causing Harry’s hands to leave their position in Draco’s trousers. Draco’s hands slide down Harry’s abdomen, and he laced his fingers around the waistband of Harry’s pajama bottoms, leaning back in kissing Harry. Harry slipped his hands back into place one in the back of Draco’s trousers and the other laced through the hair at the back of Draco’s neck. Draco pulled back from the kiss.  
“Harry, I need these off now.” Draco said tugging at Harry’s pajama bottoms, and he slipped them off along with Harry’s pants. Harry’s cock springing free as the fabric cleared the tip, and Harry groaned in relief. Harry’s hands slipping to the front of Draco’s trousers quickly taking Draco’s pants with them. As soon as Draco’s erection was released from his pants, Draco kicked his legs free of his trousers and pants, and he went back to straddling Harry’s waist. Their erections sitting right next to each other. “Potter, if I had known that you’re so beautiful I would have fucked you earlier, gay or not.”  
“Hell, even if I wasn’t I would have let you and enjoyed it. Do you want to fuck me, Draco?” Harry asked as he looked and observed their erections sitting next to each other. Draco responded by shifting so his legs were underneath Harry lifting Harry’s hips onto his lap. Draco took his wand and cast a couple of spells on Harry and then a lubrication charm on his fingers. Draco’s first finger pushed into Harry’s entrance causing Harry to hiss, and Draco pushed the finger in and out. Draco leaned forwards so his lips were next to Harry’s ear.  
“I have been dreaming about fucking you for years, Potter; I’m going to enjoy this.” Draco said as he twisted his finger just right, and Draco could feel Harry’s cock twitch against his abdomen. Draco’s lips twitched into a smirk as he inserted the second finger inside Harry, and Harry was now panting as the third finger pushed its way in with the other two.  
“Bloody Hell!” Harry shouted as his back arched off the bed.  
“If that happens we’re in trouble,” Draco laughed, and Harry just gave him a look. Draco just went back to what he was doing.  
“Draco, in me now.” Harry hissed as he gripped Draco’s cock in his hand causing a moan to escape his lips.  
“I have no idea what you just said, Harry, but say it again.” Harry looked confused by this comment, but then realized that he must have spoken in Parseltongue.  
“Draco, in me now.” Harry hissed again, and Draco moaned again.  
“That is sexy as hell, Harry.” Draco said as he yanked his fingers out and positioned his cock pushing it slowly into the prepped entrance. Harry arched his back and groaned as Draco pushed inside him all the way to the hilt, and he stopped. “You alright?” Draco asked.  
“Yeah, just one second.” Harry said as he shimmied his hips a little and wrapped his legs around Draco. Draco moaned as Harry shifted around his hard erection still sheathed inside Harry, but when Harry was done shifting, he said, “Alright, right there.”  
Draco pulled out and shoved his way back in. “Yes,” Harry hissed. “Draco, right there.” Harry kept speaking Parseltongue, because he loved the reaction it got from Draco. “Draco, yes.” Harry groaned, and he rotated his hips into Draco’s thrust, making Draco hit just the right spot. “Yes. Right there, Draco. Right there, baby,” Harry hissed. “Draco, I’m going to…” Harry said normally as he came across both of their chests. Draco felt as Harry’s muscles clamped around him, and Draco thrust one more time before he came too.  
Draco rode out his orgasm, and then he pulled out of Harry and collapsed on top of him. Harry’s arms automatically wrapped around Draco’s waist and rolled to the side so Draco’s weight wasn’t lying on top of him. They were both trying to catch their breath, when Draco broke the silence. “You’re a phenomenal lay, Potter.” Draco said as his hands were resting on Harry’s sides, his hands moving in an up and down motion.  
“You were the one doing most of the work, Draco.” Harry mumbled, and Draco could see that he was starting to drift off, and his eyes finally drooped closed. Draco cleaned them up and then pulled them under the covers. Draco fell into the rhythm of rubbing his finger up and down Harry’s jawline, and he didn’t even stir or wake. Eventually, Draco slowly drifted off to sleep.  
Draco was awoken by someone pounding on the door. Draco not giving a shit, lifted his wand canceled the silencing charm, unlocked the door and swung the door open. Someone burst into the room, and all Draco saw was a blur of red hair.  
“Harry!” Weasley shouted and Harry stirred Draco wrapped his arm tighter around Harry, and he didn’t wake.  
“If you are going to just burst into a room Weasley, you should make sure you want to know what’s on the other side of the door. Now that being said. If you wake him I will not hesitate to hex you, Weasley.” Draco stated calmly, and Weasley turned to the sound of his voice. His eyes widened as his eyes met Draco’s and then over to the raven haired boy in his arms.  
“Malfoy, what in bloody hell is going on here?” Weasley tried to keep his voice level but it wasn’t working.  
“Think about it, put two and two together, and you get…” Draco said with a smirk. Weasley looked at him like his mind was going to explode. “Don’t think about it too hard, Weasley. What do you want I’ll relay the message?”  
“Uh, I just wanted to know what the hell Harry’s thinking in regards of my sister.”  
“I’ll let him know. Now, get out and close the door behind you.” Draco said, and Weasley turned without thinking and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. Draco smiled as he watched Weasley do exactly as he said.  
“You were a lot calmer than I thought you would be.” Harry muttered, which startled Draco.  
“I thought you were asleep.”  
“Nope.”  
“Why didn’t you say anything?”  
“You were handling it better than I would have, so I just let you go. Though Ron did look more pissed than if I would have handled it.”  
“Well, yeah. I’m me, and he hates me.”  
“No, not that. He would have known how to react to my outburst, but you were calm and collected, and Ron doesn’t know how to react to that.”  
“Really, I will keep that in mind. I wish I would have known that years ago. What do you react better with, outburst or calm and collected?” Draco asked.  
“I really don’t start the fight, I’m usually the one yelling. Once I get whatever it is out of my system I’m usually better. It’s usually better for everyone if they just let me vent, because once I get it out of my system I’ll most likely apologize because I realized whatever it was, was in fact my fault. But not always, just remember that.”  
“You giving me tips for later, Harry.”  
“Yeah, is that a problem?”  
“No, not at all. I enjoy it actually, because it means you’re thinking long term and not just a one off and done. I love the fact that you see a relationship with me when everyone else will think otherwise.” Draco commented, and Harry propped himself up on his elbow.  
“What do you think Ron is telling people right now, or at least Hermione?”  
“I don’t know. Probably some story about me either taking advantage of you or me putting you under a sleeping spell to snuggle with your naked body, or some other nonsense most likely painting me in a bad light.” Harry started to laugh as he buried his face in Draco’s shoulder.  
“What’s so funny?”  
“Putting me under a sleeping spell to snuggle with my naked body. You know, I sleep like a rock right? You would probably be able to crawl in my bed while I was sleeping and I wouldn’t notice. You make a noise though and I’ll be awake in a heat beat.” Harry stated as he leaned in closer to Draco.  
“Really, so one night I could totally just crawl in bed with you and fuck you, and you probably wouldn’t even notice?” Draco asked sarcastically, and Harry’s eyes widened and his fingers entangled in his hair, which Draco loved. Harry’s mouth gapped open a little, and Draco took advantage of that and leaned in capturing Harry’s lips, sliding his tongue in place. Harry sighed a little and then kissed Draco back, and he slowly slide closer to Draco. Eventually, Draco pulled Harry’s body flush with his own, their newly formed erection grinding together, causing both men to pull away from their kiss slightly with a groan. “I was kidding before. I would rather fuck you to get your reactions than to fuck you for my own person reasons.” Draco panted.  
Harry rolled them so he was on top of Draco, and he rolled his hips downwards as he leaned in to capture Draco’s lips. Draco moaned into Harry’s lips as he continued the motion with his hips and lips, and then Harry slipped his tongue into Draco’s mouth as he gasped. Draco though didn’t like bottom, so he rolled them so he was on top. “I don’t do bottom, Potter. Thought you should know,” Draco smirked.  
“Just because you’re on top doesn’t mean you can’t get fucked,” Harry retorted as he moved his hands south and pushed a finger into Draco’s entrance. Draco groaned as Harry pushed the finger all the way in and stopped.  
“Potter…” Draco tried, but his voice wouldn’t work as Harry pulled the finger out, slowly pushing it in and out of Draco’s entrance. Harry watched Draco’s expression waiting for it to relax so he could push the second finger in, and as Draco’s expression relaxed, Harry pushed his single finger in a few more times before slowly pushing the second finger in, causing Draco’s expression to tighten again.  
“Draco, have you ever been fuck?” Harry asked as he halted his movement to let Draco answer.  
“Yes, once, never did it again.”  
“Did you get fuck your first time?” Harry asked the second question because he wanted to know more about Draco.  
“Yes, it wasn’t the best experience. Which is why I never wanted to do it again.” Draco said as he gave Harry a look.  
“Do you want me to stop, because I can if you want me to, Dray.”  
“No, this is better than the first time. I want to see if I can do this,” Draco sounded determined, and Harry looked him in the eyes to make sure. “Potter, move your bloody fingers, before I change my mind, because this is getting uncomforta…” Draco cut off as Harry pulled his fingers back and pushed them back in siding the third finger in with the same movement. Draco’s expression was unexplainable, it was a cross between shock, pleasure, and the unknown. Draco whimpered as the fingers slid out and back in, and Harry was looking for pain in his eyes, but Harry didn’t know what that looked like on Draco.  
“Dray, you have to let me know if this hurts, or otherwise I can’t fix it.” Harry said as he brought his free hand up to Draco’s face making him look at him. “Are you alright?”  
“I don’t like this position.” Draco stated and Harry pulled out his fingers and rolled them so Draco was back on the bottom. Harry’s hand slid back down and his finger slid into place.  
“Better?” Draco nodded and Harry’s free hand slid from Draco’s face and down his abdomen, his fingers wrapping around Draco’s erection, and he started massaging it with his finger. Draco’s head slipped backwards as Draco relaxed on the bed. Harry pulled his fingers out and lubed up his hard erection. “You ready?” Draco nodded again, and Harry positioned himself and pushed his hard on into Draco’s prepped entrance slowly letting Draco adjust to each movement.  
Draco’s fingers were in tight fist in the sheets, and Harry slid his fingers from Draco’s cock to his balls stroking the skin there. Harry saw as Draco fists unclenched a little bit and he physically felt Draco relax a little bit. Harry then went back to massaging Draco’s cock, and Draco relaxed a little more as Harry pushed himself farther into Draco. Finally, Harry was completely inside Draco, and he stopped. Harry didn’t stop stroking Draco’s cock as he leaned forwards and kissed Draco.  
“Dray, open your eyes and look at me please.” Harry pleaded. He wanted to see the beautiful eyes that he fell in love with, and made him fall in love with Draco. “Please, Dray.” Harry kissed him again, and then Harry started moving his lips towards Draco’s neck. Harry started sucking on Draco’s neck right above his collarbone. Draco shifted to that motion, and his legs wrapped around Harry’s waist, and his fingers slid up Harry’s sides and into Harry’s hair holding him in place.  
“Now, move slowly, please,” Draco said at almost a whisper, and Harry started moving his hips slowly, and he continued working on Draco’s neck. Harry slid his one hand into Draco’s hair, and the other slid underneath Draco and down his back coming to stop right above his hips. Harry lifted Draco’s waist a little, and Draco moaned with the next thrust. “Right there. Yes!” Draco screamed which Harry wasn’t expecting, so he continued the movement. Draco was panting in Harry’s ear. “Harry, I’m going to…” Draco scream was cut off by cum splattering their abdomens.  
Harry wasn’t far behind as he came screaming Draco’s name in Parseltongue. Harry pulled out of Draco, and he rolled them to the side with Draco’s legs still wrapped around him. Draco’s one leg slid down and wrapped around Harry’s leg, and they laid like that until there was a knock on the door. Harry grabbed the blanket and pulled it over then in just enough time for the door to open and someone walk in.  
In the doorway stood Blaise Zabini. “Draco, Pansy wanted me to get you so we could head down for diner, but I see you are in the middle of something.”  
“Blaise, I’ll be out in a little bit.” Draco said over Harry’s shoulder whose face was pressed into Draco’s shoulder so Blaise couldn’t see him. Blaise rolled his eyes and walked out of the room closing the door behind him. “We didn’t have a locking charm or silencing charm on the door.” Draco realized. Harry pulled his face away from Draco’s shoulder and looked him in the eyes. “Yes, Harry, I’m a screamer when I get fuck, that much I do remember.”  
“Why didn’t you say anything? Everyone probably knows now.” Harry was embarrassed as his cheeks flushed.  
“I was kind of preoccupied with your fingers in places your fingers shouldn’t be, and then your cock was there and it kind of slipped my mind because I was kind of enjoying it.” Draco paused. “Is it wrong to be excited about everyone possibly hearing us have sex up here.” Draco said as he glanced up at Harry and then down at the bed.  
“No, not at all. Though you have to think. I was speaking Parseltongue in there sometimes, so the real question is what do they think you’re having sex with?” Harry joked and Draco’s head snapped up and looked at Harry. Harry started laughing as he saw Draco’s expression, and Draco realized that Harry was joking so he started laughing too.  
“Not funny, Harry,” Draco said as he pushed Harry and then moved to straddle Harry’s hips. “You know we could just skip diner and do other things.” Draco smirked as his fingers ran down Harry’s torso and into the little hairs around his newly formed erection. Draco started twirling his finger in the little hairs, and then stopped as Harry’s stomach growled with hunger. “Well, I guess that answers that question.” Draco chuckled. “Let’s get cleaned up.” Draco climbed off the bed and pulled Harry to the bathroom and into the shower.  
Turning on the hot water, and he grabbed his shampoo bottle and squirted some in his hand. Draco started lathering his fingers in his hair, while Harry grabbed his body wash to scrub the dried cum off his chest and then moved to clean the rest of himself. Harry looked up because he felt Draco’s eye peering into him, and he found exactly that, Draco staring at him. Harry followed the length of Draco’s arm to find that he had his finger laced around his shaft.  
“Are you touching yourself while watching me clean myself?”  
“Yeah, I’ve wanted to be in this situation for way longer than I care to admit. All I want to do is try and replicate all of my fantasies that happen in here or anywhere for that matter.” Harry stepped forwards, and he wrapped his fingers around Draco’s fingers that were wrapped around his own hard on.  
“Dray, we have the rest of our lives to play out those fantasies of yours.” Harry whispered as he brought his lips up to right next to Draco’s ear, and he started kissing Draco’s neck, which turned into sucking. Draco pushed Harry back slightly pushing him up against the shower wall, and Harry’s lips detached from Draco’s neck. Draco leaned in and started kissing Harry’s lips. Draco rolled his hips forwards and ground his erection into Harry’s causing a groan to escape Harry’s lips. “You tease!” Harry shouted, and then they heard the door open.  
“Draco? Are you coming to dinner or not? I’m hungry, and I want to eat.”  
“Then go eat, Pans. You don’t need an escort, do you?” Draco said as he spun Harry’s around so he was facing the shower wall, and he fingers slid between his cheeks. Harry clenched his jaw trying not to make any noise.  
“No, but Potter’s bookends are going down. With Potter in the hospital wing, and them being together it won’t be long before they start drifting apart, but that’s not the point. They don’t really like me after the whole offering the chosen one up to the Dark Lord thing.”  
“They’ll get over it when they find out who Potter’s dating.” Draco said as he pushed two fingers in Harry’s entrance, and Harry, not expecting that amount of pressure, let out a scream. They could hear as Pansy ran for the bathroom door.  
“Draco!” Pansy screamed and she started pounding on the door.  
“I’m fine, Pans. Go to dinner. I’ll be down in a little bit when I’m finished in here.” Draco said as he twisted his fingers in Harry, causing him to let out another scream. Harry was panting as his fingers dug into the shower wall, and Draco leaned in, kissed Harry’s neck, and whispered in his ear, “I’m sorry, Love. If she realizes what I’m doing in here she’ll go away faster. If you scream my name that might do it,” Draco stated and Harry could feel as the smirk spread across his lip. Draco pulled his fingers out and lined his erection up, pushing it inside of Harry.  
“Draco, yes! Right there.” Harry screamed, and Draco gave Harry kiss on the side of his neck.  
“Wow, Potter. You are amazing at playing along,” Draco whispered into Harry’s ear.  
“Draco, what are you do…Merlin, Draco, you could have just told me to leave? Who’s the lucky bloke?” Pansy shouted through the door.  
“Wouldn’t you like to know; now leave before I step out of the shower and hex you.” Draco shouted back. They heard as she stomped out of the room, the door slamming as she left the room. Harry leaned against the shower wall, and Draco slipped his arms between Harry and the wall, one arm wrapped around Harry’s waist and the other around Harry’s hips, pulling Harry back against him. Draco delicately kissed the side of Harry’s neck, and he slowly thrust his hips forwards. Eventually, Harry leaned back in to Draco, resting his head on Draco’s shoulder and tilting his head to the side allowing Draco better access to his neck.  
“I’m sorry, Love. I didn’t want to do it, but she just wouldn’t leave if I flat out tell her that I’m with someone. I want to say that I won’t do it again, but first of all we both know that it will, and second now she will be bound and determined to figure out who I’m with.” Draco explained. “I’m so sorry, Love.” Draco kissed the base of Harry’s neck and kissed his way up to Harry’s jaw, while still slowly thrusting into Harry.  
Harry’s one hand moved from the wall and reached for the hand that was wrapped around his hip, slowly pushing it downwards. “Touch me, Dray. Please, I need you to…” Harry sighed as Draco’s fingers wrapped around Harry’s waiting cock. Harry turned his head and met Draco’s lips, and they kissed until Draco pulled away slightly.  
“Does this mean you forgive me?” Draco whispered against Harry’s lips.  
“I was never mad, but if you’re going to act like this after every time that you’re rough, I might have to start getting mad more often about it.” Harry whispered back.  
“You aren’t upset about it?”  
“No, that’s not the first time that someone has had rough sex with me. I was upset the first time because it hurt like a bitch, but after the fifth time it was quite enjoyable. If you want me to be upset I could but I’d rather not because I’m not.”  
“Harry, do you like rough sex?” Draco asked as he smirked.  
“Yes, but I also like the soft, gentle sex like we’re having right now, that’s my favorite. It makes me feel like they actually care about me, and not about my status.” Harry stated and then he turned away from Draco. Draco pulled out of Harry, and turned him around.  
“Harry, love, I do care about you. You’re status is just a perk of being with you, but I’m with you for you. Love, please look at me.” Draco pleaded. Draco caressed Harry’s jaw and tried to make Harry look at him. “Harry, please.” Harry finally looked up and met Draco’s eyes, and Draco leaned forwards and captured Harry’s lips. “I want to be with you, not with what you have done. I loved you before you were any of that.” Draco said and Harry’s eyes widened at the last sentence. “Yes, I said it and its true every word of it. I’m in love with Harry Potter. I will shout it to the world if you don’t believe me.”  
Draco captured Harry’s lips again, and Draco leaned down and gripped behind Harry’s knees and pulling him up. Harry wrapped his legs around Draco’s waist, and Draco managed to push his way back inside Harry while still kissing him. Harry had both his arms wrapped around Draco’s neck, while Draco had one arm wrapped around Harry’s lower back and his other hand was massaging Harry’s erection. Harry had to pull back from the kiss to breathe while resting his back against the shower wall.  
Harry was panting as Draco drew him closer to cumming. “Dray, almost there.” Harry panted. Draco quickened his pace, and Harry’s back arched at Draco’s hand against his back. “Dray, I’m going to…I’m going…” Harry came all over his and Draco’s chests, and afterwards Draco quickened his pace even more. Harry tried to use what leverage he had to meet Draco’s thrusts.  
“Love, that’s amazing.” Draco groaned and threw his head back, and Harry screamed as Draco’s cum erupted inside him. Draco pushed forwards pinning Harry to the shower wall, and Harry’s arms wrapped tighter around Draco’s neck for support. After they finally caught their breath, Harry unwrapped his legs from Draco’s waist as Draco slowly pulled out of Harry, and Harry’s feet were on the shower floor again. “That’s the best shower sex I’ve ever had.” Draco stated as he reached over to turn the now cold water off, and he looked at Harry, who was shivering. “Let’s get out of here and get some clothes on so we can go eat.”  
Draco pulled Harry from the shower as he still had his arms around Harry to keep him warm. “Why am I so cold?” Harry asked with his teeth chattering making barely audible.  
“I forgot about the side effects. It makes your body respond to hot and cold kind of like a reptile, where if you’re standing in the shade you’re cold and if you’re standing in the sun you’re warm.”  
“We’re not going to have to get me a heat lamp, are we?” Harry joked, his teeth still chattering as Draco started rubbing a towel over him.  
“No, I’m hoping that’s just going to be temporary until you’re back at peak performance, but it might be permanent. It’ll be fine though body heat is easy to conduct under the right circumstances, though you’re going to have to sleep with a ton of blankets on from now on.” Draco said as he tossed the towel to the side and started drying himself off.  
“Or I could just sleep with someone,” Harry joked, and Draco glanced up at him and saw the blush starting to creep into Harry’s cheeks. Draco laughed as he threw his towel to the side and pulled the still shivering Harry into his arms.  
“Yes, that could be an option, too.” Draco said as Harry wrapped his arms around Draco’s waist, and Draco reached down and pulled Harry’s legs back up around his waist. “You know if you would have just put your clothes on after I finished drying you off you’d be warm by now.” Draco whispered into Harry’s ear. Harry buried his face in Draco’s chest and muttered something that Draco couldn’t hear.  
Draco didn’t try to get him to repeat it, he just tried to get Harry warm, and eventually, Harry stopped shivering and his legs dropped to the ground. Draco let him go but Harry didn’t. “Love, if you want to stay warm you should probably put on your clothes.”  
“What if I don’t want to leave this?”  
“You need to eat, Love. You haven’t eaten in a couple of days remember.” Draco pulled Harry’s arms away from him, and they both started getting dressed. They walked out of the bathroom as someone burst into the room.  
“Where have you two been? Dinner’s over, but luckily you have an awesome best friend, Harry, who brings you food when you don’t show up to dinner after not eating for a few days. And Draco, you are lucky that I am observant to notice that your two best friends didn’t even compile you any plates of food and brought you some, too.” Hermione pulled ten covered plates out of her bag and set them on Harry’s bed. “And I don’t want to know what distracted you two since you both came out of the bathroom, together.” Hermione huffed and stormed out of the room.  
“Well, I think Hermione’s figured it out. You wanted to eat.” Harry beamed as he turned and walked over to his bed and sat down, pulling one of the plates over to him in the process. Draco walked over and sat down behind Harry, wrapping himself around Harry’s back side, and Harry moaned as the heat melted into his skin, leaning into the heat as he ate. Draco pulled one of the plates over and started eating himself.  
They were both finishing their third plate of food as the door banged open again, admitting Pansy and Blaise. “Draco, what are you doing…up….here?” Blaise stuttered as his eyes landed on Draco and Harry.  
“What in bloody hell is going on here?” Pansy and Blaise shouted at the same time.  
“We’re eating. Isn’t that obvious?” Draco stated as he popped some more food in his mouth.  
“That’s not what we meant Draco and you know it. What are you doing wrapped around Potter?” Blaise said plainly as he motioned between Draco and Harry.  
“I’m warming him up. It’s a side effect of the magic that was cast on him.” Draco said still eating, and Harry picked up another plate and continued eating, not saying a thing.  
“There is such a thing as blankets, Draco.” Pansy stated placing her hands on her hips. Draco just glared at her and turned back to Blaise.  
“Why do you care? I am my own person and will do whatever I want when I want to without your permission, because I don’t need it anyway.” Draco said and his voice was raising slightly, and Harry noticed this for his ear was right next to Draco’s lips. Harry placed his hand on Draco’s leg that was right next to Harry’s elbow, and he could feel as Draco relaxed. “I’m sorry, it’s just irritating when people only seem to care about me when I’m doing something I’m not supposed to.” Harry not wanting to say anything just wrote I don’t across Draco’s skin, and he felt his lips curl into a smile next to his ear.  
“Draco, what’s going on between you two, is all we want to know. You’ve been acting strange the last couple of days and it’s starting to freak us out a little. We care, but you’ve been giving us the turn around since we got back to school, and we’re concerned, that’s all.” Blaise said and then elbowed Pansy as she went to say something else that would probably ruin what Blaise had just fixed.  
“I know, but you got to think how hard it is for me to be back. I’ve had the worst past two years here and now I’m back after all that I’ve done and everyone is looking at me differently. I just want what I did to be forgotten, because I just did it to save myself and the people I care about.” Draco said and then buried his face in Harry’s shoulder. Harry smiled, and he brought his one hand up and laced his fingers in Draco’s hair and leaned his forehead against the side of Draco’s head.  
“Draco, is Potter the one that you were doing in the shower earlier?” Pansy asked and Harry’s head popped up, glanced over at Pansy and then at Draco, who looked up at the movement. Draco leaned his forehead against Harry’s and pulled him in for a kiss.  
“She was going to figure it out eventually. I was just hoping we would be able to revile in the secrecy for a little while longer.” Draco smirked and looked at Pansy. “So, you figured it out. Took you a while longer than usual. Harry’s been out of the hospital wing since this morning, Pans.” Draco stated.  
Pansy’s face was priceless as she turned and stormed out of the room. “So Potter, huh? Well, took you two long enough.” Blaise said. Harry’s head turned and looked at Blaise with confusion on his face. “Oh, come on, Potter. If you look in your eyes while you say things you can tell every emotion that you are feeling in that precise moment. I’m very observant, Potter. I saw what you felt every time you looked, fought, or talked to Draco. Anger, excitement, interest, amazement, lust, surprise, and acceptance. You’ve loved Draco for years, Potter.”  
“So, it doesn’t mean that I knew that you knew, Zabini.” Harry stated as he glared back at Blaise. Blaise looked at Harry and raised his eyebrow.  
“How long have you known?”  
“Since before I came out, it’s why I broke up with Ginny. Thanks for being nosy and making me say that before I even told Draco. Thanks.” Harry stood up and stormed over to the bathroom. Draco was about to follow Harry when he slammed the door, and he heard it lock.  
“Thanks, Blaise. Good job getting him all riled up, his emotions and everything aren’t already haywire with the effects of the dark magic, and I already knew about the whole Ginny thing, too. I was just waiting for him to tell me himself. Blaise, you’re my best friend and I care about you, but sometimes you observe way too much, and it doesn’t always need to be said out loud. Now I’m going to try and get him out of the bathroom before he freezes to death in the cold bathroom, and you better be gone before I come back.”  
Draco stepped off the bed and strutted over to the bathroom door and started trying to coax Harry out of the bathroom. He didn’t turn around when he heard the door close gently behind Blaise as he left, but he continued to talk to Harry. He was using magic to try and unlock the door as he did it and he finally unlocked the door about a half an hour to an hour later. When he stepped into the bathroom, Harry was lying on the floor curled in the fetal position with his eyes closed. Draco ran to him and pulled him into his arms.  
“Harry, no. Come on, Love. Don’t leave me now. You’re stronger than this.” Draco pulled out his wand and cast a warming charm around the entire bathroom and dorm room. “You are going to be alright, Love. You hear me.” Draco said as he scooped Harry up and carried him to the bed. Draco yanked back the sheets and all the plates clattered to the floor. Draco set Harry on the bed and pulled his clothes off and then he slipped Harry out of his. He crawled into the bed next to Harry and pulled the sheets over them and pulled Harry against him as close as he could wrapping completely around Harry as tightly as he could.  
Draco cast another warming charm on the blankets to help quicken the process. “Come on, Love. You’re stronger than this, Harry.” That’s when the door burst open again.  
“Why is it so bloody hot in the entire eighth year dorms? I tracked the spell and it’s coming from here, why?” Hermione shouted as Draco looked up, and she saw the worry written all over his face. “Draco, what’s wrong?”  
“Side effect. He got upset over something Blaise said and locked himself in the bathroom, and I couldn’t coax him out or figure out how to unlock the bloody door, and when I finally did he was cold as ice and he was barely breathing. I really hope he’s not going to have to deal with this the rest of his life because then winters are going to be brutal for him. We’re going to have to move somewhere warmer or otherwise I’m going to be worried all the time about whether or not he’ll freeze to death.”  
Hermione walked over and rested her hand on Harry’s cheek. “Draco, calm down. His temperature is definitely climbing. He’s not that cold anymore. You won’t have to move away; you’ll just have to be extra careful. Harry can take care of himself, he always has. You two will figure this out if it ends up being a long term thing. His breathing is normal, he’s warmer lready than he was when I walked in.”  
Hermione kneel down on the floor and brushed Harry’s hair away from his face. Harry’s eyes fluttered open, and they met Hermione’s concerned ones. “’Mione, what happened?”  
“I don’t know, why don’t you ask Draco? I just came up here because the whole dorm is really warm, and I tracked the magic in here. I’m going to let Draco explain. I love you, Harry. Feel better.” Hermione stood up and walked out of the room, and Harry turned so he was facing Draco.  
“Why is it really hot in here and why are we naked?” Harry asked. Shifting so his arms were around Draco pulling him closer.  
“You were in the bathroom, you were ice cold, so I cast a warming charm and it kind of warmed the entire dorm. We are naked because it’s easier to warm someone with skin to skin contact. I’m sorry, I freaked out. I’m also sorry about Blaise; he just doesn’t know when to shut his mouth sometimes and…” Harry leaned in and kissed Draco pulling him closer, and he leaned into the warmth that was radiating off of Draco and the blankets.  
“I understand. Can you fix the warming charm though, it’s kind of unbearable.” Draco picked up his wand and he flicked his wrist and the blankets stopped radiating heat, but the room was still pretty warm. “You think it’s only restricted to our room now?”  
“Yeah, I think it is. If not Hermione will probably come back up and yell at me.” Harry laughed and kissed Draco again.  
“I’m tired, are you?” Harry asked.  
“Yeah, you want me to stay.”  
“Yes, I don’t want you to go anywhere. Stay.”  
“Of course, Love.” Draco kissed Harry and they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
